Of Monsters and Men
by Code LJ
Summary: The Joes have a new recruit, but not all is as it seems. OC, Lady Jaye, Flint, and Shipwreck main characters. I will try to upload chapters as I can. Please read and review! It's been awhile, so be nice but constructive! :) For right now, it's rated "T" but later chapters might warrant a "M" rating!
1. Prologue

"Why come to me?"

There was a pause, and Lady Jaye would swear she heard the voice on the line breathing. "I know I'm not your favorite person," the caller finally admitted, "and frankly, you're not mine, either. However, you're the most trustworthy person I know. If anyone could help, it would be you."

It was Lady Jaye's turn to pause as she thought about the words. "What exactly is it you want me to do with this information?"

"That I'm not sure," came the honest reply. "But the story needs to be told. We're being hunted down one by one, so that they can sweep us from their files - delete the whole operation. If anyone can come up with a solution, I'm sure it would be you."

Lady Jaye squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. It was a lot of trust that was being placed on her, a lot of pressure. Was she up to it? She wasn't quite sure.

She glanced once again at the book that hid the precious file. "I need to meet with you. There are questions I have that can't be discussed over the phone."

A pause and what Lady Jaye almost swore was a quiet sigh followed her words.

"I'll be in touch."

There was a click as the phone disconnected.

It was Lady Jaye's turn to sigh as she sat back, laying the cell phone in her lap. What had she gotten herself into? Closing her eyes, she thought about how it had all begun.


	2. Chapter 1

_Two Years Earlier:_

The bar looked like it had seen better days. Lady Jaye glanced at the man in the suit who was driving the unmarked vehicle.

Her eyebrows rose as she regarded the place. "This is where we'll find our new operative?" she asked speculatively. She glanced at the other two Joes riding in the back seat of the vehicle, who looked as confused as she did. The way the agent had talked, she had assumed they would be picking up the "new guy" at a military base or at the very least, a headquarters of some sort.

The agent, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, merely nodded quietly, his mouth hardening into a straight line as he got out of the vehicle. He didn't wait for the others to follow, but merely strode to the door. The three Joes hustled to keep up.

The bar inside wasn't an improvement. It was dimly lit and although there were customers scattered here and there at tables as well as over at the bar, they were in shadow. It seemed the type of place you'd see in a movie – run down bar, criminals and lowlifes hiding out….Lady Jaye shook her head to dispel the images. She of all people knew that appearances could be, and often were, deceiving.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," mumbled Flint, taking in the place. Lady Jaye wasn't sure if he was addressing her or not, so she shrugged in response. Little had been told to them about their new operative, only that it was a CIA agent transferring to their unit, and the orders had come from above. The agent they were with wasn't exactly chummy, and had said little if anything on their long drive here.

Lady Jaye heard a snicker behind her and glanced over at Shipwreck. He was an odd choice to bring, but Hawk had made him part of the team. Unlike the three, Hawk apparently knew something of their new Joe, and he wasn't too happy about it judging from his tone of voice when he had told them of this latest "mission."

"Wait here," the CIA agent said – he had never introduced himself – and gestured towards an empty table near the door.

"Ah, well, while we're here, why don't we sample what this place has to offer?" Shipwreck suggested good-naturedly. "Get to know the locals." He watched Lady Jaye and Flint settle at the table and smiled to himself. Of course they wouldn't be too comfortable in a place like this, but as for him, he had lived in these types of places for a big chunk of his life.

Wandering over to the bar, he settled himself in a stool next to a grizzled looking guy and gave him a small salute.

"What's good?" he asked, as the man grunted back at him.

He followed the man's gaze and watched the CIA agent, still with his glasses on even in the dimly lit place, talk to the bartender.

"Besides her," Shipwreck added, admiring the view. She was about 5'8", dark hair, with a great body. She also seemed pretty angry, judging from her stance.

The old guy chuckled. "Better stick with the beer. Trust me, you can't handle her."

Shipwreck snorted. "Not too many women I can't handle."

He watched as the agent gestured towards Lady Jaye and Flint, and the four made their way to a door, possibly an office, towards the back of the bar. He admired the view of the woman walking away.

"This one, trust me fella, leave her alone. They say," he began, his voice lowering so that Shipwreck had to lean towards him, trying to ignore the odor coming from the man, "she's a paid assassin. Guys like that one, they're always coming in to offer her a job. Don't know why she stays around here. I hear that's good money."

Shipwreck shook his head. "Really?" he asked skeptically. "Aren't they supposed to be ninja types, hiding their faces and everything? She doesn't look like no assassin."

"You been watchin' too many movies, young fella. The only one she's loyal to is herself and maybe Pops," he added, gesturing towards a bald man whose face appeared at the door. "He owns the bar. She comes and goes as she pleases, but she always comes back to him."

Shipwreck observed Pop's face take on a worried expression as he took in the people at his door. After a moment, he stepped out and gestured at the two Joes and CIA dude. "Pops" caught the woman by the arm and leaned in to say something to her. She shook her head and Shipwreck wished he could see the expression on her face. Pop's face smoothed out as he let her go and made his way to the bar, the woman disappearing into the room with the others, shutting the door firmly behind them.


	3. Chapter 2

Leah adopted a bored expression as she regarded Lynch and the two strangers. Military, by the look of their stance, she thought.

She settled behind Pop's desk and propped her feet up. With Lynch, it was all about power, and she'd be damned if she'd let him think he had the upper hand.

"What is it now?" she asked, carefully adopting a bored tone to match her expression.

"You're being reassigned," stated Lynch, the mocking tone in his voice all too apparent.

Leah tried to hide her surprise. "Really?" she drawled, glancing at the other two in the room. "Just where am I going now?"

Lady Jaye regarded what was to be their new operative. This was not what she had expected and she could feel the same vibe coming from Flint. They had worked together for so long, it wasn't hard to read the other. This woman - this girl - barely looked in her 20s. She was insolent, defiant, and judging by her surroundings, none too trustworthy.

Lynch leaned in closer to her, his lips barely able to suppress his smile. "You're being reassigned to work with GI Joe."

Leah couldn't help it. Her feet hit the floor with a bang and she stood, glaring at Lynch. Lady Jaye and Flint wondered where all the hostility had come from, not to mention the lightning quick change of attitude the woman was displaying.

"You think this is so funny, don't you?" she ground out, her teeth clenched, eyes narrowed. "You know I work alone. I don't do teams." The last she directed at Flint and Lady Jaye.

"Well," Lynch drawled, his smile full on, cupping her chin tightly in his hand, "you'll have to adapt now, won't you?"

She jerked her head, but his fingers dug in deeper. "Don't forget, dear Leah, who holds all the cards!" He suddenly let go of her chin and reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a remote.

Leah recovered quickly, refusing to rub her chin where his fingers had dug in. She glanced at the remote and then at his face. She would just love to wipe that mocking smile off his face permanently, but knew what the consequences would be.

"You…" she began, but Lynch interrupted her.

"Now, now, we have an audience. Let's stop all this childish nonsense and get back to business," he stated, his tone turning very formal. "Whether you like it or not, it has been decided that you'll be better off on a military special forces team. They have need of your, ahem, skills. After your last two failed assignments, we hope you'll find better success with them." The last was stated in a sarcastic tone. Leah knew he wanted her to look bad in front of these two Joes and was probably being fairly successful with his plan, judging by the looks on their faces.

Lady Jaye nudged Flint, who started, then stepped forward, holding out his hand. "I'm Flint, and this is Lady Jaye. I realize," he began, with a glance at the CIA agent, "that this is something you've just found out about, and I apologize that you had to be notified this way. However, I am sure you'll be a good fit to our team. Your file states that you are a sniper as well as a covert agent, and it's something we have a need for at this moment. We specialize in preventing terrorist attacks and I'm sure you'll be an asset to our team."

Leah regarded his hand for a moment, not moving. Finally, after a long spell, she took his hand and shook it. Flint introduced Lady Jaye as well and Leah nodded at her. She could already read the disapproval in Lady Jaye's eyes. Just great, Leah thought, trying not to roll her eyes. Thanks a lot, Lynch!

"When do I need to report?" Leah asked briskly, already working out an escape plan in her head. She'd be damned if she would be joining GI Joe. She could tell Lynch thought it was one big joke, knowing her past history. He already had to throw in that she had refused her last two assignments, almost guaranteeing that she would be a failure with this unit.

Flint looked confused and glanced over at Lynch. Typical CIA, he thought angrily.

Lynch glanced at his watch, then back at Leah. "Now," he simply replied.

Leah knew he wanted a reaction. She had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from shouting out. Granted, Pops knew the CIA used her for their dirty work and she had to go at a moment's notice, but this was different.

"I need to pack a few things first," she managed to get out without wrapping her arms around Lynch's neck.

"There's no time for that…" Lynch began when the man, Flint, stepped forward.

"I think with the miscommunication, that's more than allowable, don't you think?"

Well, score one for him, he had balls, Leah thought with what was almost an approving look. Lynch let his control slip for a second and looked royally pissed off. He recovered quickly, though.

"No, it's a stall tactic she uses. She knows to have a bag packed at all times, since we usually call on her at the last moment."

"This is different than a mission. This is a transfer, remember?" Leah said, her frustration evident in her tone. "What, you don't trust me? Think I'll escape by the back door? Start a brawl and sneak out in the chaos?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Lynch muttered, then looked surprised as the others glanced over at him. He obviously hadn't meant to let his control slip and say it aloud.

Score one for me, Leah thought, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Do you have a weapon that needs to be checked?" Lady Jaye asked, her eyes seeming to take everything in.

"Oh, no, the CIA doesn't trust me with my own," Leah replied in a sarcastic tone. She sent a scathing look at Lynch. "Clumsy me, I might cause an accident."

Lynch cleared his throat. "We've already wasted enough time. Leah, grab your duffel that is behind the desk and let's go. I'm sure the Joes will provide you a uniform, so no need to worry about packing all your belongings."

Leah shrugged, not wanting Lynch to get the last word. "It's okay. I'm used to traveling light." She grabbed the duffel he referred to and hefted it over her shoulder. She saw Flint move forward, but was stopped by Lady Jaye's hand on his arm. So that's how it is, Leah observed, her eyes narrowed. She filed that fact away for later.

They started to leave the office when Leah paused and turned to Flint and Lady Jaye, a thought occurring to her.

"Since I'm now under GI Joe," she began, "I no longer work for the CIA, correct?"

The two Joes and Lynch exchanged glances.

"We'll be checking on you and trust me, your superior officer has been thoroughly briefed on you and your past," Lynch stated. "Or we could go through that now."

"Bastard," Leah said, eyes narrowed. She turned to Lady Jaye and Flint. "Let's go. The more distance I put between me and this asshole, the better."

Flint cleared his throat, then said softly, "He drove."

"Great."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I had to pay homage to one of my fave movies that "all" the CIA agents were called "Lynch." I hope you're enjoying it so far! I will try to publish chapters when I can. The story is already worked out in my head...getting it all down is a whole other thing!_


	4. Chapter 3

Shipwreck whistled as they met him at the car. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked, giving a sweeping bow.

Leah raised one eyebrow at him and then turned to Lady Jaye. "Is he for real, or should I take care of him?"

Lady Jaye shook her head. "He's with us," she muttered, "You'll get used to him."

"Great," Leah muttered again. Granted, she'd be getting rid of Lynch, the man who had tormented her since she was 12, but it seemed where she was going wasn't all that great either. GI Joe. If they only knew her connection with them, they'd have turned tail and run as far away as possible. Then again, Lynch had said the head honcho knew all about her. She wasn't sure if it was an exaggeration or not. Exactly how much of her past he knew was the question.

She glanced at Lynch as he drove. Shaking her head, she wondered how they could call her a monster with men like him in the world. She wondered what these Joes' reaction would be if she told them all she knew about the man in the driver's seat.

"So, tell me about yourself," the one called Shipwreck said cheerfully. He had somehow managed to sit next to her in the SUV.

"I've been trained to kill someone 342 different ways…and I don't like questions."

"Okay, so you're not a talker," Shipwreck continued cheerfully. "That's cool."

"Shipwreck," sighed the woman, Lady Jaye, in front of him. Obviously the exasperated tone worked on him, because his response was, "Only trying to be friendly."

Leah turned her attention to the window. She wondered how long it would take to get to the Joe base. Judging from the reaction of Lady Jaye, she might not mind if she shut up Shipwreck on a more permanent basis if the trip lasted too long.

The car lapsed into silence for the next 30 minutes. Shipwreck had chosen to take a nap, and Leah continued to stare out the window, letting her mind go blank, a relaxation technique she had picked up years ago.

Finally, they pulled into an air strip. Could it be that this was where she could say goodbye to Lynch forever? He had tried to threaten her, she was sure, with his talk of checking up on her. No, she was the Joes problem now, she was sure he would put it.

They made their way to a small military-looking passenger plane. Leah grabbed her bag from where it lay at her feet and got out of the car to follow the 3 Joes. Lynch detained her by grabbing her arm.

"Just don't forget where you came from, sweetheart," he hissed. He hefted the remote out of his pocket. "Think I'll hold onto this as a souvenir."

"I'm not 12 anymore," Leah announced loftily, knowing it would piss him off. "You're no longer in control."

Lynch gave a low laugh. "You think these Joes will accept you? I can't wait for it all to fall apart! Then you'll come crawling back."

She jerked her arm out of his grasp. "So long, Lynch. I hope you die a slow, painful death, and that someone sends me a video and mounted photograph!"

Ironically, it was at that moment that Lady Jaye happened to stop and turn around, hearing the last statement. Her eyes narrowed and her tone was clipped. "We need to be going. Please hurry up."

Not wanting to grant him the last word, Leah hurried up, leaving Lynch standing behind at the SUV. Good riddance, she thought triumphantly, happy at the moment for the transfer. After 10 years of torture under the man, she might finally be free. Obviously, monsters come in all shapes and sizes, she thought with a smirk.

Lady Jaye glanced back one more time, her displeasure showing in her body language, and Leah shook her head. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to work much with this one.


	5. Chapter 4

"She's rude, arrogant, and you wouldn't believe what she told her handler back there!" Lady Jaye huffed to Flint as they sat in the cockpit. The door was shut, so she wasn't worried about being overheard. "I don't know what Hawk was thinking when he recruited her!"

"Maybe we don't know the whole story…"Flint began in what he thought was a soothing tone, but Lady Jaye was on a rant, and ignored him.

"And if they think I'm going to work with such a rude, arrogant brat, they've got another thing coming to them!"

Flint was grateful when she lapsed into another language, as she often did with her rants. She had told him once that sometimes, English didn't always have the "just right" words. Granted, her tone was the same, but as long he looked sympathetic and nodded, he was in the clear.

He wasn't sure what to think of the new recruit – Leah, he corrected himself. Granted, Hawk had probably already come up with a code name for her. Although, he speculated, usually CIA agents didn't always use their real names. Was Leah her code name already?

In the passenger area of the plane, Leah was feeling even more cramped by Shipwreck's effort at being friendly. He just couldn't take a hint! She wondered if there was an off switch, or if his batteries ever wore out.

She must have voiced that last thought because he gave her a strange look before he laughed aloud. Geeze, nothing seemed to get to this guy!

After settling down, he leaned his head back and proceeded to go to sleep. Leah was convinced – he only had 2 speeds. She preferred the present one, she told herself.

The passenger area of the small plane only seated six, besides the cockpit. Now that Shipwreck had settled down, she could hear the murmur of voices. Cocking her head, she zoned in on the space, only to recognize Lady Jaye's voice speaking Italian. Apparently, the woman knew how to curse in several different languages! Leah had to admire her for that, but knew she was probably the cause. Rolling her eyes, she unbuckled her seat belt and wandered around the small enclosed space.

She had to duck her head unless she was standing in the middle of the plane. Moving over to a seat far from Shipwreck's snoring, she stared sightlessly out the window. Oh, Lynch had gotten a big kick out of her being transferred to GI Joe. She wondered if he had a hand in it. Granted, he liked having her under his control, but to him, this would have been the biggest joke he could have pulled.

She felt a slight buzzing in her head and deliberately put her hand to the back of her neck, giving it a slight pressure. The buzzing eased, but worry creased Leah's forehead. How far reaching was the remote anyway? Did Hawk have one, and would he be as free to use it as Lynch was. Surprisingly enough, he hadn't used it in front of the Joes…..but then again, that would paint him as the bad guy. No, he had chosen the role of the poor agent who had to deal with the bitchy, possibly psychotic and definitely inept agent. He had to mention those last two missions.

She snorted. She might not have much love for her father anymore, but even the CIA couldn't make her put a hit on him.

So, the consequences obviously had been to draw her into GI Joe.

Knowing what she did and what she was, she started planning her escape.


	6. Chapter 5

She looked out among the men and few women gathered outside so early on a cold morning, only half listening to the man barking out orders about the course they were supposed to run.

Leah suppressed a yawn. So typically military, she thought with a mental sneer. Her physical face remained impassive due to years of training. Best not to let the real world know your every thought and emotion.

"I can't believe he always picks the coldest mornings," grumbled the blonde next to her. "If it's not freezing your ass off, it's pouring down rain." She glanced at Leah next to her and gave her a friendly nod. "You're new. I guess you came in last night with Lady Jaye?"

Leah gave a slight nod, noticing the drill instructor's eyes wander in their direction. The blonde noticed as well and she clamped her lips together and struck a defensive pose. The instructor's eyes wandered away as though he had verbally silenced her and continued.

"He's a sadist," the blonde grumbled again. "At least they could warn us and we could have a cup of coffee before coming out."

The man finally stopped barking and blew a whistle. It was obviously the signal for the Joes to complete the course in front of them. They moved forward immediately en masse.

Like lemmings, Leah snorted, ready to follow their pack over the cliff. She stood with her arms crossed, her body in a relaxed stance.

_Three…two_…she mentally counted, then almost smiled as if on cue, the drill instructor finally noticed her standing there.

"What's wrong, newbie? This too _easy_ for your standards?" he asked in an irritable tone, marching over to her.

Leah gave a shrug, knowing that would only set fire to the kindling she was offering.

"You too good to train?" he sneered. "CIA spooks think they're above all this? Yeah, I know who you are," he replied to her raised eyebrow. "I know all about you and how you came here."

Leah knew he was looking for a reaction, and remain deceptively calm.

"If you know me like you say you do," she replied airily, "then you know that this is just a waste of time." She unflinchingly met his stare. It was just too easy, she thought.

"Training is a waste of time? Is that what you'll say when you're on the run from the enemy, or engaged in battle? What, you think we can do it all in our mind? Or are you so goddam talented, you'll sprout wings and fly away?" he sneered again.

"There's a better way to train," she replied, still using the calm even tone. "Going through an obstacle course is child's play. I can't see how climbing ropes and rock walls and slinging through mud is exactly going to win the war," she finished, letting the sarcasm creep into her tone.

His eyes narrowed. "And what do you suggest is?"

Leah shrugged. "Aren't you supposed to be the expert in that area?" She began to turn to walk back to the barracks.

He was fast, she noted, as he moved to stand in front of her. "Just a minute there, newbie!" he said, grinding his words out in a forced polite tone. "Since you want everything all logic and reason, and you think you can do better…why don't we make ourselves a little wager?"

"I'm listening," she replied, arms crossed.

"All this filibustering you've been doing, I'm guessing it's because you're as soft as those other agents," he began, his polite tone disappearing, the distaste for the whole situation apparent in his tone. "Tell you what, you want to train your way? Fine. I'll choose a Joe to race you through the course. You finish first, you get things your way. If my guy finishes first," he paused, a smile playing on his face, "you're mine."

They had gained an audience, most of the Joes having stopped and gathered around once they noticed the two having a "discussion." At the drill sergeant's suggestion, there were several murmurs in the crowd.

"Watch yourself," the blonde murmured close to her. Leah wasn't sure if she was referring to herself or the drill sergeant.

"Fine," Leah agreed after a moment, nodding her head.

Chuckling, he blew his whistle and the few Joes that had stayed on the course wandered over.

"Our new recruit would like to give you a demonstration on why we train the way we do!" he announced to the other Joes. "Be sure to give it your full attention!"

The drill sergeant – Beach Head, Leah heard someone call out to him – looked around his group, choosing his target.

He gestured a red-headed woman over. "This here's Scarlett. I'd like to see you beat her through the course. She holds the record," he bragged, probably already envisioning what he'd do to Leah once she was in his control.

Leah knew he expected her to fail, and had gathered a crowd to witness it. Take down the arrogant recruit, she thought snidely, rolling her eyes.

He didn't know what he was up against.

She eyed the course. Scarlett did have the advantage of having probably done the course multiple times. But, as she told him, it wasn't like life was one big obstacle course, and she had learned to expect the unexpected.

Leah nodded at Scarlett, mentally sizing up the female. Scarlett nodded back, then looked at the course through narrowed eyes. Leah knew the woman would not cut her any breaks.

Not that Leah wanted any.

The whistle blew and her adrenaline wouldn't let her give any lead. This was not going to be one of those races where she decided to show off and breeze by her competitor at the end.

Her blood pumping, she climbed over the wall with ease and glided over the mud pit with an easy leap. Scarlett was matching her step for step.

Leah briefly shut her eyes and let the animal take over. The rest of the course seemed a blur. It wasn't until she came to the end of the course that she fought back the animal and regained control.

Granted Leah had the advantage, but Scarlett didn't finish too far behind her, breathing heavy. The Joe gave Leah an admiring look and held out her hand.

"I'm impressed," she said, briefly grasping Leah's hand. She looked over to where Beach Head was making his way over, not looking very happy.

"Word of advice? Be sure you know who you're dealing with before bucking the system," Scarlett said, tossing her ponytail back. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes now. Good luck."

Scarlett walked in Beach Head's direction, murmuring a few words to him as she passed. He stopped briefly, muttered something in return, and then set his sights back on Leah again.

She knew he wasn't happy, but was surprised at his words. "What the hell are you?" he demanded in a low gravelly voice. "You're not human. Not the way you ran that course!" He gave her a dismissive look. "I don't welch on bets, but I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

Leah could feel a growl forming in her throat and suppressed it, knowing it wouldn't help with the situation.

Instead, she rolled her eyes and adopted a nonchalant tone. "Whatever."

She could almost see his face turning red, knowing the other Joes, with their military training, wouldn't dare talk to him that way. "Take up your training problem with Hawk," he growled. "I'm done with you!"


	7. Chapter 6

"I'm not working with her." Lady Jaye's voice was harsh and she emphasized her words with several gestures.

"Don't look at me!" Beach Head snarled. "I'm done with her. Give her to the ninjas."

Hawk sighed and stared at the empty bottle of pills on his desk. It had been one of those days and he could feel the last pill in the bottle starting to wear off as his head began to pound.

"The ninjas won't work with her." Flint gave Hawk a sympathetic glance, watching as Hawk tipped over the empty bottle than threw it in the trash can. While he enjoyed his position being third in power, he was happy that he had it – third, not first. He wouldn't trade places with Hawk at this moment, not for a million dollars.

"Okay, so what does that tell you? She's rude, deceptive, sneaky, disrespectful…" Lady Jaye ticked off the negative qualities on her fingers. "And she's not a team player," she concluded, knowing that would be the nail in the coffin.

Hawk rubbed his throbbing forehead. He glanced over at Duke and Scarlett – the only two not stating their opinion of their new recruit.

Duke gazed back at Hawk, giving a slight shrug. He hadn't had the opportunity to interact with Leah, having just returned from a mission. Granted, it didn't sound too positive, and he had to wonder why Hawk had recruited her. He also wondered why the resident redhead in the room, who normally had no problem expressing her opinion, was so quiet.

As Lady Jaye and Beach Head kept loudly expressing their opinions, Duke leaned in close to Scarlett, giving her a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged in return. "I can see where they're all coming from, but I think there's more going on here than what's on the surface."

Hawk, as usual never missing anything, gave Scarlett a nod. Standing up at his place at the table in the conference room, he raised his hand for silence. Immediately, the room grew quiet.

"I understand your concerns and your lack of support for our newest Joe," he began, glancing at Lady Jaye and Beach Head. "However, Leah is not going anywhere. We have need for her talent and if you don't want to work with her," he again addressed his words towards Beach Head and Lady Jaye, "then I can find someone who will. The point being," he continued, raising his hand again as Lady Jaye started to protest, "that Leah is not simply a loan to us. She was assigned here."

"What about Lynch?" Flint asked after the jab in the side he received from Lady Jaye. "Didn't he have some sort of control over her?" He paused, then continued, "If she's such a lethal weapon, shouldn't we have some protection over her in case she goes, um, haywire?"

Hawk sighed and sat down heavily on his chair. "I guess I need to let you in on something. I had hoped not to reveal this, to let you form your own unbiased opinion, but that seems to have backfired." He paused, looking around the table at each of his commanding officers and specialists. These were part of the backbone of GI Joe, and he would trust his life in each and every person's hand at this table. They should know.

"Lynch wasn't just Leah's handler. He was her case manager." He let that sink in for a moment. "I think she referred to him as her parole officer," he stated with a shake of his head. He felt sorry for Leah, even though he knew the current situation, she had brought on herself.

"What I am telling you is classified and even I don't have the clearance to know the entire story. What I do know is that Leah is the daughter of someone who is considered to be an enemy of the state. At a young age, she was abandoned by her father and the government took her into custody. This apparently is not an unusual occurrence, and there was a group of these type of children in the same situation. Psychologists worked with them to bring them through the emotional scars the parents left on the children. Many had special talents, such as Leah's marksmanship, and these talents were encouraged and trained to help, rather than hurt, our country."

He paused again, seeing the different emotions on his officers' faces. "Lynch confided in me that Leah was having some flashbacks and it was affecting her performance. They felt that working with a team, against a common goal, would help her through this tough time. We just need to have the patience and understanding to work with her."

"And what if she cracks? What if we're not able to help her, and she goes rogue on us?" asked Lady Jaye in a hoarse voice. She was feeling more sympathetic towards Leah at this point. Still didn't want to work with her, but at least her bitchy attitude was explained.

"There is something Lynch gave me, in case that happens," Hawk admitted. "I'm not at liberty to divulge what, but it will stop her both emotionally and physically, I am told. The CIA are also still tracking her movements and behavior. If they notice something awry, then they will obviously step in as well."

"So they do view her as a threat," Scarlett muttered so softly, Duke was sure the others hadn't heard her. He had barely made out her words and wondered if she had meant to say her thoughts aloud.

Hawk let out a deep breath. "Let her continue her training alone for now," he directed at Beach Head. Turning to Lady Jaye, he continued, "I understand your concerns and can find someone else as her handler when I send her out on an assignment, but I would like her to report to you and for you to brief her on assignments."

Lady Jaye nodded, knowing it was not a suggestion but an order.

"Leah's going to have some difficulty settling in as she has never worked with a team before. Her negative attitude is probably due to her feeling overwhelmed and is probably a defense mechanism. Let's give her a few days to settle, regroup, and see if that helps. I think sending her out on assignment as soon as possible would also be a good start."

Hawk rose, giving a nod to the group. "That'll be all," he said, a tone of finality in his voice. Without saying another word, he left the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't want to hear the aftermath.


End file.
